Zutara Unexpected(I don't own photo!)
by DeannaBear
Summary: Zuko wasn't to come home until he found the avatar. He hated it, but if it would bring back his honor, then so be it. While at the site of a ruined Temple of Air, he found a book. The book foretold a prophecy: "There is to be a water princess by the name of Katara, and she is to birth the next avatar." After reading this, Zuko smiled for the first time in years.
1. Where It all began

AN: Hey guys, here's My new Atla fic!  
(My editor is Medicine Cat of the Opera so give her some love!)  
Ages: Sokka 18 Katara 16 Zuko 16 Aang 15 Toph 14 Suki 17 those are the ages for this fic!

Sokka and Katara were practicing water bending together one faithful day,  
when their Gran gran asked Sokka to go fetch some fish from a nearby lake.  
As to go sell at the market."Okay,sure Gran Gran"Sokka went into the hut to get his fishing gear and was off.  
Sokka rowed his canoe careful to watch for sharp ice,as to avoid sinking.  
Sokka was approaching the lake when he saw some strange white glow.  
"What was that?"Sokka asked himself.  
Sokka felt uneasy about going to see what it was,  
Yet he also felt curious and a little excited for nothing interesting seemed to happen in his little peaceful village.  
So having a little faith,He rowed to the area where he saw the strange glow.  
When he arrived he saw some strange looking kid lying on the ground,Sokka went and checked his pulse.  
"He's still breathing,I'll take him back to the village."Sokka thought out.  
Sokka didn't know was he helping out the avatar,yet.  
Sokka arrived shortly to the village with the boy hanging over his right shoulder.

Sokka enters the hut.  
he laid the boy on the white sofa in the living room."Katara,Gran Gran"He called out.  
Katara came out of the kitchen to meet her brother."Sokka have you caught any fish for us to sell?  
Oh and Gran gran is helping out at the clinic today."Katara said.  
"No,But I found something else." "You might find this interesting?"  
Katara came into the living room and looked at the boy,then turn her head to her brother.  
"Who is he?" "I don't know?" "All I know is he's not from around here,and he was knocked out when I found him."  
"I was wondering if we can take care of him,just for a short while,until he wakes yeah know?"  
"Awww,Sokka that sweet of you"Katara stated sweetly.  
"Well yeah,you know I'm a sweet guy"Sokka smirked,"That's why chicks dig me,"Sokka said that part to himself.  
"Well,I'll tell Gran gran when she gets back." "I'll ask her if he can stay awhile."  
"Okay Katara,Thanks, I'll be off to find some fish!"Sokka yelled to his sister as he exited the hut.  
(Meanwhile)

While at a temple of air looking for anything to aid him in his quest,  
Zuko stumbled onto a book,As he began to read he found a page about some prophecy!  
Zuko read the prophecy out loud, He couldn't believe his own ears!  
"There will be two last southern water benders,One would help the current avatar,The other would give birth to the next one.  
"Zuko wanted to finish reading,But the page was burned half way,So he skipped to the next page.  
"The prince of the Fire Nation would kidnap Princess Katara and force her to marry him so he could restore his honor.  
The princess of the Fire Nation would kill the current avatar while trying to end the avatar cycle.  
Princess katara would then bear the Fire Prince's child."  
A smile crept on Zuko's face.

(About 2 months later)(Sokka's POV)

I watch as the boy I found,train with Toph.  
I and my sister found out that Aang,That was his name was an Airbender the very last one.  
It was very shocking when he saved me from almost being crushed by a giant ice glacier while hunting.  
A couple days later,we found out he was the avatar.  
Katara was showing him some moves she knew,he started pretending he was water bending.  
He started copying some of Katara's moves,next thing we knew he had a globe of water in the air!  
I mean how crazy is that!  
After learning this I and my sister, told Aang that him being the avatar means he has the power to stop the Fire lord and save the world.  
Aang wasn't convinced he could save the world so I had a man to man talk with him.  
"Aang without your help the world will be destroyed!"Sokka tried to reason with the monk.  
"Well, you save the world then!"  
"I will,Aang but I need your help!"  
After a very long argument, Aang finally agreed to aid his's help.  
Which takes me here were in the forest camping out,hiding from the fire nation.  
Apparently Suki,who I thought I could trust betrayed us,  
she ratted us out to the fire nation Now the whole world found out Aang was the avatar!

AN: So here is my new AU fic! 


	2. Katara get's kidnapped

Katara's POV

It had only been a month since Aang and Sokka set out, but I was worried for them.  
To take my mind off them,I took tasks from people in the village,To keep me occupied.  
The village needed some water so I went to retrieve some.  
I was working on getting water for my tribe from the stream.  
I decided that since there was nobody there I would take a bath,A nice long bubble bath. It was a mistake that changed my life forever.

I was at the stream, about to take my bath. But all of a sudden, Fire Nation troops popped out of nowhere! Luckily I hadn't taken my clothes off yet, that would have been something...

The Fire Nation troops tied me to a nearby tree. That's when a strange boy walked up to me. "What is your name, girl?" the Fire Nation boy asked me.  
I took a moment to study him. He was a little taller than me but not by much. He had a scar on half of his face. His hair was styled in a type of ponytail which I had never seen.  
If hadn't been so scared I would have laughed."We don't have all day, girl!" the boy snapped.  
I was terrified of what he might do, so I answered. "Katara," I replied, hiding my fear.  
I tried to appear strong.  
The boy's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Are you lying to me?" he asked, sounding angry.I snorted.  
"I have no reason to lie to YOU!" I said, with each word my voice getting louder.  
"My name is Ka-tara!" When I sounded out my name for him, I could see I hit a nerve.  
He grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eye. "Do you know who you are talking to?! I'm Prince Zuko!"  
He said his name like it meant something.  
My anger flared."I don't care if you're the King of the entire world,  
you can't just waltz in here and have your goons tie me to a tree and demand my name! I'm sorry, the world does not work that way!"  
I could tell he was about to slap me,  
but then he stopped and looked at my mother necklace."Where did you get this,tell me! Did you steal it?!"  
I could not believe this boy! "No! It happens to be my mother's!"  
"Guards, take her to the ship!" "What?! No, take me back!"I yelled.  
I started to try and get away, up until a guard hit me with the hilt of his sword. All I saw before I blacked out was this so called "Prince" yelling at the guard who struck me.

An: You must be wondering what does this necklace have to do with anything,Right!  
Well,this necklace is the only way to know if Katara is the right Katara,  
Plus it can only be worn by the female royal bloodline of the southern water tribe.  
Nobody else can wear it! 


	3. Katara learns her fate

(Zuko Pov)

"What did I say!I don't want her damaged, If she gets hurt you WILL get worse!"I yelled at all my troops, I could see I got the message across.  
I faced palmed,I have such a stupid crew.  
They need to be disciplined but first, I need to show this to my uncle.  
I never ran so fast in my life.I knocked on uncle's door."Uncle,Uncle,UNCLE!." I yelled while knocking loud.  
Finally, my uncle opens the door.  
"What is it prince Zuko."my uncle asked.  
"I need you to look at something."  
When I showed him the necklace,his eyes widen.  
"Where did you get this prince Zuko."he asked with surprise.  
"This girl had it so..."I trailed off.  
"Let me see her"my uncle demanded.  
"Um sure"I replied "She's in the cells,"I told him.  
Uncle's eyes widen "A lady should not be held in such a terrible place prince Zuko"uncle explained "If I put her in a room she'll just escape, uncle I come to far just to have my honor slip my grasp!"I yelled out.  
Uncle signed "very well prince Zuko,"Uncle said.

(Zuko pov ends)

(Katara pov)

I woke with a headache,But as my head was clearing up a door opened,I was scared I thought it was this "prince" again.  
But It was not,It was some old man.  
I call him fat but that would be mean.  
He had some water and food on a tray."Hello,young miss"The man sat down in front of me and spoke.  
"I'm Master Iroh,But please call me Iroh."He said nicely and smiled "Hello."I replied."I brought you some food miss..."He trailed off.  
"Katara"I answered his question without him asking.  
"Very well miss katara,Do you know why you're here."He asked "Because some weird boy kidnaps me,other than that,no!"  
"Would you like to know."  
"Yes, I would." "Okay,but once I tell you there's no going back."  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes,I have a right to know what's going on!"  
"And why I was kidnapped!"I said with anger.  
"Very well"He responded That's when he proceed to tell me about the prophecy.  
After he told me and I ate the food he handed me, he went and left out the cell.I was scared about my fate,really scared.

(Katara pov ends) 


	4. Kidnapped The Avatar

"Sokka are you sure these nuts are editable?"Aang asked while staring down a rock shaped nut or was it a nut shaped as a rock? "Yeah, these nuts are editable and that's a rock, not a nut!"Sokka stated.

So it was just a rock!Aang threw the rock out of the food pile if you can call it that.  
"When are you going to get us some real food snozzles?"Toph asked.  
"Soon real soon,"Sokka stated."I hope is."Sokka wished with all his might.

BOOM! "What was that!" The gang shouted together.  
BOOM! "Let's check it out." Aang said, "Yeah Let's do that." Sokka replied.  
BOOM! "Shouldn't we be running away from big booms not towards them?" Yelled Toph.  
But the boys were already running towards the noise.  
Toph sighed,"what these boys get me into."Toph said to herself.

The boys kept running till they came to a clearing where the noise was coming from.  
What they saw surprised them, It was another earth bender!  
Toph finally caught up with them. "We should see if they're friendly,"said Aang cheerfully.  
"I don't know"replied Sokka getting an uneasy feeling,"Toph what do you think?"Asked Sokka.  
"I don't think we should, whoever that is could be a bandit or be a murder or something else,  
and cause us more trouble than we need right now."Stated Toph.  
Aang frowned"Toph,it's not good to assume the worst of someone you barely know,  
and how much trouble can one person be?"Stated Aang.  
"Look at the fire lord, he's one person and is causing a hella lot of trouble for us!"Toph huff angrily.  
Aang knew she was right and signed"Fine well leave."

But as the group was leaving clumsy Sokka stepped on a tree branch and broke it.  
Toph sent him a deadly death glare.  
"Sorry?"Sokka said before out of nowhere he was hit by a rock and slammed into a tree rendering him unconscious.  
Whoever did it ran off really quickly,Toph turned to Aang."That's is how much trouble one person can be!"Yelled Toph.  
Toph and Aang got into a fighting stance and was ready to attack.  
They heard rustling from around them, Toph held out her hand signaling to Aang not to move a muscle until she said so.  
Toph sensed a person coming towards them,Toph got ready to attack,But Suki popped out?  
"What are you doing here!"Toph yelled at Suki.  
Aang's eye widen,"Suki?"Aang said it like he couldn't believe it.  
"You betrayed us,and have the nerve to show your face around here again!  
"Toph yelled as she grew angrier by the minute.  
"I"m going to give you an ass-kicking of a lifetime!"Toph grinned evilly.  
"I'll give you have ten minutes to run from me!"Toph laughed "Wait,Toph shouldn't we see what she wants,maybe she changed sides?"  
"Aang,No offense, but you're a retard when it comes to forgiveness,Some people can't be forgiven!"  
"But,the monks taught me everybody can change."  
"That's where they lied!"  
Toph had enough of Aang talking and wanted some action,She ran after suki who while Aang and Toph were talking decide to run.  
Toph tracked Suki down before she could get too far.

Suki stopped running to look back only to find Toph,  
Toph picked up a big boulder and threw it at Suki who dodge it,she then threw a rock right back at Toph.

Toph dodges it with ease and she retaliated with a striking blow that tripped up Suki for a second before she regained her balance.  
Suki and Toph kept exchanging blows,  
Meanwhile, Aang was trying to find Toph to stop her from killing Suki,But he got grabbed and knock out by a fire nation soldier.  
Suki and Toph were both breathing hard,Suki remembered what she had to do.  
Suki ran off knowing Toph was going to follow her.  
Toph ran after her,to consumed by her blind rage to consider it was a trap.  
Toph ran to where she last saw Suki,she didn't see her.  
"You're scared,huh!"Toph ripped a couple of tree's from their roots and threw them miles away.  
"Don't worry I won't kill you,yet!"Toph yelled.  
That's when she saw Suki and two guards standing by her side.  
"Oh,You couldn't fight your own battles,had to get back up:pretty weak!"  
Toph ran at them ready to take them down,But then something snapped,she realized it was a trap!Toph then tried to retreat.  
But before Toph knew it more earth benders surrounded her,cornering Toph,  
She put up a good fight but not good enough and she was caught and rounded up.

"I have done what you wanted me to do,Now will you tell the Fire lord to let my father go?" Asked Suki."Yes,Very well." replied General Zhao."Boy's let's head back to base now!"Yelled Zhao.  
"General, the fire lord has sent you a letter,Would you like to read it now!"asked the soldier.  
"Yes, I would, Hand it over now!"Zhao yelled. "Yes, Sir.  
"The gang was put into a cage which was then put into the carriage where the drivers drove off.  
Suki felt terrible for what she had did.  
"But they wouldn't understand,My family's life was on the line what was I suppose to do?" "The right thing."Her conscious said.  
Suki stared sadly at the sunset as the carriage drove to the base. 


	5. Another Day With the Prince

Katara layed in her cell,She was thinking about ways to escape."I could go through the vent"she thought.  
As she was thinking a certain prince was heading her way.  
"Guards open the cell door." Stated prince Zuko."Yes, sir."replied the guards, who were trying as quick as they could to open the cell doors.

I,could attempt to blood bend one of the guards and take his keys?But I'll have to wait till a full moon and by then I'll be in the fire nation.  
Katara signed."Let's just face it I'm doomed to be this stupid Prince's little doll for the rest of my life!"Katara huffed then after thinking about her friends and family,the nation,the world would be like if the fire nation won,she slapped herself, "No I can't give up,I won't give up I will escape I will get back home, I'll find my brother and the avatar and warn them of the prophecy!"Katara built up her courage once again and now she was determined not to give up and let this prince win.

"Nice little speech their water bender."Zuko stated while smirking."But there's one problem with that,I will win this war, The fire nation will win this war,No one will get in my way, not even the avatar….Not even you!" Zuko began to break out into crazy fits of laughter.  
He thinks it's a joke Katara thought angrily!"We will win, The fire nation will be stopped and you will never gain control over the whole world, No one can!"Katara yelled out in a full blown rage.  
Zuko backed katara into the cell wall and surprisingly grabbed her face gently,He then whispered in her ear,"That's where your wrong water bender the fire nation will win,My father will win, I will get my honor back, And we will take over this world,If you play your cards right water bender you can be at my side."Zuko said it so soft it almost sounded sweet.

"I would never-" Katara started to say but Zuko cut her off."Never what."Zuko was leaning in very close anymore and they would be kissing but before he laid his lips on katara he heard."Prince Zuko what are you doing in the Lady Katara's Chambers?" Uncle Iroh asked.  
Zuko jumped so fast to the other side of the room."Nothing Uncle,I was just telling the water bender-"Zuko was cut off by his uncle.

"Her name is _Katara_ , _Princess_ Katara I might add," Iroh Stated

"Wait,I'm no princess"Said Katara shocked that Iroh would think such a thing.  
"You are the daughter of the chief of the southern water tribe, Maybe not in the water tribe you're considered a princess,but in the fire nation,you are."Stated Iroh with a smile on his face.  
His smile faded as he turned to his nephew."Now Zuko would you like to tell what are you doing here?"  
"Well, uncle, I was just telling the water bender-"Iroh cleared his throat silently telling him to change his tune.  
Zuko the cleared his throat."I was just telling Lady Katara that if she didn't try to run that I give her,her own room."  
"Well,that's certainly is a choice I didn't think you make prince Zuko."  
"Neither did I,uncle." Zuko turns his focus to Katara.  
"Lady katara if you promised not to try to run I will give you your own room."Stated prince Zuko.  
Katara thought about it and she has to say she hates being in her cell,It has no windows, and the bed is rock hard it made her back hurt,and the guards treated her terribly."Very well, I promise not to run if you give me my own room.  
"Well, prince Zuko I guess it settled, I'll have the guards start preparation!"Iroh was about to walk out the room till he remembers what he went there for in the first place."Oh, lady katara your food will be in here in a few minutes."  
"Thank you,master Iroh."Katara replied."You are very welcomed Lady Katara."Iroh then left the room leaving the two younglings alone.  
Zuko turned to leave."Remember katara, you and the avatar will **NOT** stop me."and with that Zuko left katara to her thoughts once again.


	6. Katara's New room

Sokka groaned as he woke up, My head,All I remember is getting hit by a rock. Something then came to Sokka,where's the gang! Sokka then looked around to find himself – Hands and feet – chained to the wall. How did I get here? Sokka then proceeded to yell out his friend's name, TOPH, AANG, TOPH, AANG, TOPH, AAN-

"General Zhao, the prisoner has awoken, Would you like to visit him?"Jin stated

"Yes, take me to him." Jin who is Zhao best soldier,  
Proceeded to take him to the cells where he heard this annoying yelling!  
He was about to yell shut up before Jin walked up and asked him,"General Zhao would you like me to go with you in the cells."  
"No, stay here."Zhao then entered the room  
"AANG, TOPH"Sokka was still yelling at the top of his lungs.  
"Would you Shut UP,That yelling is annoying the hell out of me!"Zhao stated, "What did you do to my friends!"  
"You should be asking,why you are here and what do I want?But if that's what you want to know then,Your friends are in each their own cell."  
"Let us go!" "Why would I do that when the fire lord will pay so much for you each,Plus I will get a promotion."  
"Do you know the fire lord wants to destroy the other Nations!"  
"Yes, I know what he's up to,I helped come up with that plan."  
"You Sick freak!" Zhao laughed at him,then proceed to mock him. "Water peasant if you know what's good for you shut right now."  
"Of course, a weak ass man like you would have to resolve in killing millions of innocent people to prove he's a worth something,but Zhao, let me tell you something,Your nothing but shit!" SLAPPED!

"Let me hear those words from your mouth again and I will _personally_ Cut your tongue OUT!" Zhao then opens the cell door. "Guards 150,no Just 30 whippings for the undisciplined _peasant_."Zhao breath angrily then left the room.  
The guards come in the room with sick smiles on their faces.  
"Ready Peasant?"The first guard laughs while he asked.  
Sokka gulped, The guards took off Sokka's shirt. They put Sokka on his knees with his back facing them.  
They began to whip on Sokka's back.

(Sometime Later)

Sokka screamed in pain,just he was about to catch his breath that's when the whip would hit his back again.  
"Ahhhhhhhh" he screamed again,the whip hit his back over and over and over it felt like he was slowly but surely dying.  
Sokka felt the blood running down his back. Apparently he had lost too much blood causing him to fall unconscious.

-MeanWhlie-

Katara was being escorted to her new room.

They came and got her in the morning. She heard them open the cell door.  
The guard came in,He stated,"Come lady katara, your room awaits you."  
"Wow,They're a lot nicer now that they're taking me out then when they were putting me in?"  
Katara stood thinking about how they treated her when she first arrived here.  
They would _degrade_ her, _glare_ at her, _starve_ her and sometimes _beat_ her when they felt like it.  
"Lady Katara we must be on our way,The prince demanded that you be moved to your new room as soon as possible."  
"Very well,"Katara replied and then the guard and she was off.

While they were walking Katara decided to spike up a conversation.  
"So what's your name?"katara asked.  
"Lei."he replied " That's a nice name."she stated,  
and then it was silent as she was about to ask his age they had arrived."Here's your new room lady Katara."

What she saw was a metal door, apparently it locked from the outside. I'm your day and night guard for 2 weeks until the prince makes a final plan for the rest of this journey after Lei states that they stood there for a long time."Very well"katara said,"Can,I go in now?"

Lei's eyes widen for a bit "ow, ow yeah" he fumbles with the keys as he tries to open the door."Sorry, I'm new to this."he admitted blushing  
"It's okay." Katara assured as he finally opens the door,"Um,here you go lady Katara."

He leads Katara into what she has to say was the most beautiful room she ever saw!"I'll come back to escort you when lunch is ready,prince Zuko and master Iroh has invited you to have tea with them."Lei said as he left."ok."Katara wasn't really paying any mind to what Lei said.  
She was too busy looking at the gorgeous room she had.

On the right side of the wall, two windows with beautiful purple silk curtains,The bed which was in the middle of the room,under the windows.  
The base frame was a light amber gold color,The sheets which were made of silk was light pink and gold at the rim.  
She had a shelf with a desk just to her left which she guessed was for writing.  
Katara went to the wardrobe which was right next to the shelf, she opened it to see 10 at least 20 dresses,Some were red,deep gold or black.  
The gowns,She couldn't lie looked beautiful,but the one she found the most alluring was the light golden one,It was strapless with loose sleeves on the side (the sleeves were like belle's dress from B&TB).  
The frills around the ends of the dress were red,It had a bow at the back of the dress.  
She never saw a dress so,lovely.  
After a while of going through the wardrobe,She closed the wardrobe doors and then she yawned a big yawn,she was really tired so she got into her bed.  
When she did,she just melted. The bed was so soft it was like foam on her body,Katara had no problem with falling into a long dark sleep.

Knock Knock

Katara got up and open the door and saw a female servant standing there."Hello?who are you?"Katara asked."HHHHell hell hello my lady" the servant stuttered bowing from her waist."The prince sent me to help get you ready for lunch."  
"oh, that's ok I can get ready myself."  
"Are you sure my lady?"  
"Yes,I'm very sure."  
"Very well my lady a guard will come and get you when it's 6:30,Ok?"  
"What time is it now?"  
"5:43." "ok, I'll start to get ready." Katara closed the door to get ready for lunch.


	7. Lunch Day!

**AN: Sorry guys for the late chapter but school and my life have been getting in my way plus I have been think of the plot,Wait you're not here to hear me ramble on so further ado here's my new chapter!**

Katara stared into the mirror."When did life get so complicated?"Katara sigh. Katara's face was a pale white,She was so nervous it wasn't even funny. 

Katara folded her hands in her lap to keep from biting her nails. 

She took one final breath to calm herself before she got up and headed for the door. 

"Everything will be fine katara,I promise."Katara tried to assure herself,She turned the knob"This is it."Katara knew when she opens the door anything that was to happen today was to change her life forever. 

-Meanwhile- 

Zuko was thinking"I need to get this plan to work,Maybe If I convince her that being my wife wasn't going to be that bad this we'll be easier."Zuko started to list some things that could persuade her change her mind."If she was my fire lady she'll be super uber rich,she can have anything she wants within reason,of course,sure she will have to birth an heir or two but that shouldn't be that hard,she'll be at my side."Zuko sighed,"I just want something to go right in my life!"Zuko yelled out in anger throwing a fire ball at the wall burning up a fire nation banner leaving behind a black scorch mark,Zuko 's face scrunched up in anger when thinking about home-Oh how he missed it. 

(Flashback) 

"Mom,Alzua keeps messing with me!"a 10 year old Zuko yelled. 

"No I'm not,you're messing with me!"The 9 year old sneered."I messing with you,more like your messing with me!" "Me!Ha,you're dreaming." "Why you stupid little dope!" "I know what you are but what I'm I?"Zuko hit his sister aside her head causing her to return a lick. "Children,children calm down there's no need to fight." 

"Zuko started it!" "Me!You were messing with me first!" "Children quiet!Your grandfather has something important to tell us,we shall see what he wants!" "Ugh,Do we have to?"The children said in unison."Yes, Now get ready."Their mother said as she walked away. 

The kids hurried to get into their royal robes. 

When they were ready they headed to the royal throne room. 

Princess Ursa joined her husband along with their children. 

Firelord azulon gestures the meeting has begun"As you know Prince Iroh was sent to conquer ba sing se." 

"A letter has a arrived with some terrible news,Lu ten has been killed while in battle,Iroh and his troops have retreated he will be returning back home."Fire lord Azulon finished with much-felt grief. 

Zuko felt horrible Lu ten was dead?He didn't feel so good he felt sick and dizzy. 

"Weak"Zuko heard his father say."What did you say"Fire lord asked Ozai."I said he's weak!" 

"He was that close to conquering ba sing se and he turns around,and for what because his son dies!He's weak father,You shouldn't have let him return home." 

"He's a shame to the family!" 

"How dare you!" "How you dare suggest I betray Iroh? My first born? Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough,But you,your punishment has scarcely begun!" 

"To understand what Iroh feels,The same pain must be inflicted onto you!" 

"I order Prince Zuko to be killed at midnight as punishment!" "What!That can't be!"Princess Ursa yelled,But it was already too late. 

(Flashback Ended) 

A single tear went down Zuko's good eye.Zuko still wondered about his mother,where she was was,how she was doing,If she was still alive.Zuko life never seemed to go right after his mother left that one night Zuko stills remembered it, it was still fresher in his mind. 

(Flashback) 

"Zuko,Zuko wake up"Ursa woke her beloved son with a soft shove."Mom,what's going on?" "Nothing dear,Mom's just going away for awhile.I was just saying goodbye before I go,But remember I will always love you and **Never** no matter what forget who you are." 

"Okay mom"Zuko mumbled tiredly not grasping what was going on,Zuko yawned. 

A small smile appeared on Ursa's face,She then kissed his forehead and left out the room knowing she would never return. 

(Flashback Ended) 

Zuko broke down in tears."Mom, why did you leave me,Why?"Zuko was desperate for an answer he knew he probably would never get. 

A knock hit the door followed by a guard's voice."Sir lunch is about to start."Zuko got ready for the day that would change his life forever. 

(30 minutes later) 

Zuko and Katara were at the small dining table waiting for Iroh to come,Instead,a guard came in "Prince Zuko,Lady Katara I'm here to inform you that Iroh couldn't make it to lunch and to send his regards."The guard left out the room leaving a cold atmosphere behind."Iroh not coming great,Just great."Katara thought. 

Zuko cleared his throat."Have you enjoyed your room,If you need anything just let me know? 

"Katara looked stunned.Was he being nice?I didn't think he had a heart,who knew!Katara was so caught up in the thought she forgot to respond. 

"Oh,Yes I have been and no there's nothing I need,"Katara replied with much haste. 

There was an awkward silence that hung over them. 

Zuko was about to say something else until.A loud ruckus rocked the ship. 

A soldier ran into the room"Sir!Pirates are attacking the ship!"The soldier yelled. 

Zuko and Katara turned pale"Well there goes my day, "Zuko thought. 

**AN: Well that a twist!Here's the chapter I been working on for awhile!I hope you like it,Please rate and comment cause those are what keeps me writing!NO new update if no comments!**


	8. Washed Away

(Zuko Pov)

"Ugh,"Zuko groaned "What happened?"  
I blinked a couple of times.  
As my head slowly stopped spinning and my blurry vision cleared up,I looked around.  
I saw I was on a bench,At the back of me was nothing be forest,at the front,just a big ocean.  
After a while of just me trying to remember what happen,It all came back to me!

(Flash Back)

"What do you mean pirates are attacking the ship!"I yelled harshly.  
"The pirate ship attempted to hit us,with its cannons sir!"  
"Well,what are you doing here!"I yelled.  
The soldier was about to say,inform you but saw the angry look on his prince's face and knew better.  
"My apologies your highness,forgive me for my stupidity."The soldier bowed all the way at the waist then rushed off.  
"Guards, make sure this room is secure,No one but I and master Iroh can come in and out!"  
I march out the door and proceed to make my way to the battle room.  
My uncle was already there,We planned a form of attack as quickly as possible.  
After almost an 1 hour of nothing but planning we had a strategy, we finally had it.  
The battle was long and tired some,with us hitting them and with them returning the favor.  
"If you keep this up we'll all die!"My uncle stated.  
"I will not retreat,not to a bunch of Lowlife's!"I yelled.  
"Prince Zuko,you must seek reason,If you don't retreat there's a chance we won't make it,".  
"That's a chance I'm willing to take!"I growled out through clench teeth.  
"If we don't make it,then your sister will get the throne do you want that to happen!".  
My uncle got me there,If Alzua got the throne there would be hell to pay.  
So after what my uncle said I did what I knew was right and retreated. I sent the crew to repair the damage.  
We went back to having lunch,but now it was nowhere near lunch anymore.

(Weeks later)

I and my uncle were playing a game of chess,  
Katara was sitting next to me- so she wasn't able to escape,not that she been trying to,but I'm not taking any chances!  
She was reading a book my uncle had given her _,The forbidden lovers_ ,I hated that book,it made me sick most romantic books did that to me.  
"Sir?" A soldier asked with a hesitating voice."Yes?"I replied not playing much attention."The captain told me to inform you,There will be a small storm tonight so we should dock at a port."my left eye twitched."Let me get this straight,We going to stop on an account of rain?"I asked with an annoyed tone."Um,sir,This could very well be a big storm,we don't know,we rather be safe than sorry?"  
"So,there's a chance it could be a small storm?"I asked,"Um,yes sir there could."  
"Then,we will continue till we get to the fire nation."Zuko finished angrily,he was visibility upset.  
The soldier frown but didn't continue,as to not upset the prince further.  
"They will never understand,It's not their honor they lost,their not the one's who were banished from their home!  
I was!I won't stop until I restore my honor and my father welcomes me home with open arms!"Zuko stated with determination.

(Later that night)

"The waves are getting stronger!"Yelled one of many panicking soldiers.  
Zuko felt guilty and scared,part of the fact he knows he's lead an entire fleet of soldiers,  
not to mention he's soon to be wife and him to a watery grave,all because of his stubbornness.  
Zuko was about to help the captain when he saw Katara run on deck.  
Shock,fear,and anger and some other emotion Zuko didn't quite frankly understand,  
came from seeing Katara on deck in this dangerous weather!Zuko ran up to Katara and grabbed her arm."What are you doing here?!"Zuko didn't ask out of malice but gently."I'm here to help" Katara stated,as if it was obvious."Well your not,Get back below deck!" "Are you being serious right now!There's a chance we could die and all you're worried about is if I'm going to escape!"  
No,That wasn't true,Zuko didn't want to admit it,but,he found that he was attracted to katara,he didn't want to see her in danger,But he couldn't let anybody know of his feelings.

So zuko put on a mask of anger and pretended he was pissed.

He began to haul her back to her room when he heard."Wave!Big wave!Get off the deck!"

Zuko turned around and looked,when he saw the huge massive wave of water heading their way everything seemed to move in slow motion.

If out of instinct he jumped and pulled Katara to his chest as the water rushed on deck washing them into the unforgiving abyss of the deep dark ocean.  
(Flash back Ended)

Zuko then panicked"Where's Katara?!"Zuko looked around only to find her a couple of feet away.

Zuko rushed to her side and checked her pulse.

Zuko sighed a breathe of relief."Great,She's not dead."But now zuko was worried about his uncle and crew,Did they survive?he asked himself.

Zuko decided to take his mind off the subject for a bit."Were going to need a temporary camp."Zuko was about to get some fire wood when he realized he'll need a axe of some sort' zuko began his journey in the woods.


	9. Akwake and Where?

AN:Hey guys sorry for late update,I been busy And guess what my birthday is almost here!Aug.16 Yeah!!!!!Anyway here's your update! 

(Katara's POV) 

I slowly begun to awaken,my awareness started to kick in.I jumped to my feet as fast as I could but my head and body wasn't ready for that.I felt sick and fell back down, causing my back and legs to hurt more than they were. "Ugh,My head!"I yelled,I cursed and grabbed my head.It hurt like someone slammed me into a metal pole and won't stop.Minutes passed by as I felt the pain drift away,I slowly got to my feet and looked around.I saw a fire and....food!?Wait, How did I get here?! 

I looked around,there was a camp setup here? "how...!?"I thought aloud. 

"I see your awake,finally." I heard a voice say behind me.I jumped at the voice only to see it was this "prince" again."What happen,why am I at this camp!"I demanded.The prince face harden"You,will not speak to me like that!" I snorted."Answer MY question!"I yelled " I will not ANSWER anything till you learn to be civil, GOT IT _princess_!"He snares something in me snapped when he called me princess."I will NOT be anything with you!" "If you think I'm am YOUR crazy!" I stated in a blind rage."I'm crazy,I'm CRAZY I'm here trying to be civil with YOU and your here getting an attitude with ME!" The prince yelled back at me."Look,we need to work together if we want to get off this Island alive"The prince said in a softer tone. 

I sighed,I knew he was telling the truth. 

(Katara' POV End's) 

**Several Weeks Later**

Zuko and Katara still didn't like each other,but they learned to coexist. 

Zuko sat at the camp cooking the fish he and katara caught earlier this morning."Zuko,Zuko!"Katara ran excited while yelling.Zuko looked up from his work to see a smiling Katara at his wake,"What is it?"Zuko asked while wondering why Katara was so giddy."I found a rode!" "So?". 

After hearing his replie katara's face fell," So,therefore it means a town is nearby!"Katara stated."Again......So?" "Hmph."katara huffed visibly upset."We can go to this town and get supplies!" Zuko was about to state his argument but saw the look in katara's eyes and knew that he wouldn't win so just gave in to her demands. 

**AN :**Well guys here is a new chapter! hoped you enjoyed! 


	10. Running into a friend?

Zuko and Katara was walking down a path- they didn't know where it lead, hopefully it lead somewhere they could refill on supplies- they were running low. Katara was slowing down, they didn't seem to take a break even though they have been on the rode for maybe three days now. It was wearing down on Katara. "Can we PLEASE take a break!"Katara whines with a sour face, " No."Zuko stated simply with a blank face not bothering to look back at the waterbender. "But, We been at it for days, I need my BEAUTY sleep!" Katara argued with a Humph at the end. Zuko smirked not that Katara saw, "I seen that face of yours,no amount of sleep will fix that."

Katara was shocked he say something like that and stopped in her tracks, "What did you say!" "Oh,You heard me." "What DID you say!"Katara asked with anger written on her face."So you want me to say it again?"Zuko teased, "At least I look better than you _scarface_!" Katara retorts. That one phrase cause Zuko to turn around and face Katara, anger was written on his face "Awww, Did I hurt your feelings _Prince_ Zuko?" Katara asked in a sickly sweet voice. Zuko grabbed Katara's face with force, not enough to hurt just enough to make her look him in the eye.

"Let's get this clear, You will never EVER hurt me in anyway!" Zuko stated with a deadly voice.After zuko stated that there was nothing but silence between the two, nobody said anything. Zuko face was so close his hot breath hit Katara's face. Being in this situation reminded Zuko what he was about to do on the ship before uncle interrupted him. Both stared into each others eyes neither looking away, even though Zuko insulted Katara on her beauty he had to admit she was not bad to look at, he wouldn't mind her as his wife,But he never tell her that though. Zuko brought his hand to katara's face and stroked his thumb across her cheek. Zuko started moving in close,Zuko and Katara both started to lean in for a kiss until they heard a branch snap around them which caused them both to pull away quickly an get into a battle stance. They both heard some bushes rumbling. They both then see a boy pop out, he looked to be about their age, he wore green clothes, his skin was pale like the fire nation's but he had brown hair and green eyes proving him to be an earth kingdom civilian. "Sorry if I scared you traveler's."The boy apologized. Zuko and Katara relaxed a bit, but they still stayed on alert." No problem "Katara replied," Umm, is there a town or a village around here." Katara asked politely. "Oh, yeah it's about two miles away to the north.I could show you if you want?" Katara looked to Zuko silently asking him for his thought's on the idea. Zuko nodded silently telling Katara if anything went wrong they would fight to tavshe death. Katara agreed to be lead by the boy to the town. As they were walking Katara asked the boy his name."My name is haru, and you guys?"Haru responded. "Oh my is," Katara hesitated should she tell her real name? Katara was about to respond when Zuko beat her to the point. "She's Kira, I'm Lee" Zuko answered blankly. "So what are you guys doing in the middle of the wood's?" Haru asked "We we were headed to ba sing se."Zuko answered quickly. Zuko notice that haru kept looking at Katara, Zuko didn't like the way he was looking at her so he ran up so he wasn't behind them he was right next to Katara.

So as Zuko and Katara followed Haru to this town Toph sat in her cell 'looking' at the wall angrily.Toph hated the fact she was beat by suki of all people!Toph heard her cell open but didn't bother to check who it was,she knew who it was and she didn't want to see this person." Why are you here?"Toph asked suki with anger."Look before you tell me to leave,I need to tell you something OK?" "Hurry this up!" Toph impatiently spoke. "Okay,First Toph I'm so sorry for what did I- You have to understand it was for my family,Zhao he had he- if I didn't help him he would have hurt them!" Suki pleaded to Toph as tears had been building up in her eyes, but she refused to cry."You could have told us!What did you think we do if you had told us?huh you think we wouldn't help you!" "I-" Suki tried to respond but Toph cut her off "But no!You didn't trust us,You betrayed us!" "I thought of you like a sister,and betrayed us!You betrayed ME!" "Toph I-" "NO.I don't want to hear it!" Toph cried. "Just- Get out please" Toph voice cracked her face looked pained and defeated. Suki looked at toph one last time as she left out the cell. Suki felt SO bad. She knew Toph and her shared a sisterly relationship and she ruined it.

 _Why_ didn't you tell them? **I was trying to protect them!** _Really? were trying to protect them or was it your pride you were trying to protect._ **Shut you know NOTHING!** _Oh,I know everything_ _.Cause I'm you!_ Suki went to her room to sort out her feelings and thoughts.Never knowing what was to come to her and her friends.


	11. Zuko learns it the hard way

AN:Welcome and sorry for late update, well it's not late since I update at random ALL the time so no fret.  
Anyway, here you go!(I didn't know Haru's mother's name so I went with Delma which means noble protector in german)  
Warning: An attempt of rape in this chapter, nothing graphic though.

* * *

It was at a young hour, Zuko opens his eyes- well as much as his damaged eye can open.  
He takes in the vitality beating through his veins from the sun,  
Zuko then sits up and checks out the room.  
Zuko and Katara are staying at the Inn, the one that Haru and his mother Delma possessed.  
They had gotten a free room in light of the fact that Katara had guaranteed free labor on their part, which Zuko refused to do.  
Expressing he was a prince which entitled him no work as a laborer.  
Zuko recollected the scene, as he snatched some additional garments Haru had given him, He then heads to the shower.

* * *

"I guarantee we will work for our stay,please?"Katara pleaded.  
Haru looked to his mom, which she then gave a gesture back.  
"Okay, you can stay, BUT, I need you folks up at the crack of dawn to help us venture to the marketplace and set up our food stand,"  
Haru responded in place of his mother.  
"Wait,hold on a moment, before we concur I have to converse with my friend."Zuko constrained his outrage down as he strolled up to katara.  
Haru peered toward him for a decent moment yet didn't let out the slightest peep.  
Zuko snatched katara by her arm and pulled her over sufficiently enough away Haru and his mom couldn't hear them.  
"What do you think you're doing!"Zuko fumed with anger,his confront giving ceaselessly how irate he was.  
"Getting us a free room,what are YOU doing!" "Can't you see this is a decent arrangement!" Katara reacted.  
"I, crown prince Zuko, will NOT lower myself to the grounds of a peasant!"  
"Well news flash Zuko, you're NOT a prince here, you're just as low as I am!"Katara shouted.

"Don't you dare insult me with a comparison to a barbarian like you!"  
Katara's face held outrage, stun, and another established appall for the prince and his kin.  
But then a striking thought pops into katara's head and that dark sickly sweetness side of katara had shown once before had returned.  
"Well, If this 'barbarian' were to some way or another slip-up and reveal that you were the 'crown prince Zuko of Ozai', what do you think they do to you?"  
Katara asked with a sickly sweet voice and a dark smile on her face.  
"Are you threatening me!" Zuko asked with outrage, yet katara didn't answer she only proceeded with her tirade.  
"On the off chance that people discover, you're Ozai"s son, they will want to execute you!"  
"Think of all the pain and torment you'll endure, So I suggest you approach me with respect cause you're on my playing field at this moment, Not yours."  
"So, it's to your Greatest interest you oblige to this or it will be your head not mine!"Katara wrapped up.  
What Katara said had stunned him, shocked him to the core, but what she said was right if people found out,  
He would most certainly die. "Now,we should go, it's getting dark."Was the last thing Katara said to him before she strolled off towards the Inn.

* * *

Which drives us to where we are now, Katara lays on the singles bed alongside the one Zuko was using."  
Zuko looks at katara's face, she seems to sleep so peacefully, Zuko was envious,  
Zuko always has nightmares, that is why sleep always evades him or why he generally keeps away from rest.  
But Zuko didn't have time to dwell on that, he shakes katara conscious. "Come on, Get UP Peasant, I DON'T have time for this."  
"Alright, I'm getting up, stop your whimpering you big baby" Katara yawns as she awakens escaping her spot on the bed.  
She then leaves to the restroom to get spruced up and changed.  
Later, After katara had gotten spruced up and dressed, Katara and Zuko was then prepared for a day's work.

* * *

"Move these containers, and don't break ANYTHING!"Haru disclosed to Zuko, who for hell's sake continue breaking the crates when he put them down.  
Zuko was confounded, he was prepared to lose his temper and snap at Haru, but he didn't want to bring about getting katara angry.  
On the off chance that he would get on her bad side,she would then turn him over to these people.  
So, he did his best to follow along with this for he didn't want to bring upon the water bender's wrath.

As Zuko was going to move two more boxes to the stand in the marketplace.  
He then heard a young lady scream, it seemed like it came from the alleyway next to the Inn.  
Zuko pursued the sound of the screaming woman.  
"Please Help Me!" "Somebody Help Me!" "Quiet Down bitch!"He heard a blunt male voice shout and after that he heard a smacking sound.  
Zuko went to check it out when he arrived what he saw appalled him to the core.  
A young earth kingdom girl- who looked no older than 15, was pushed up against the wall.  
Her dressed tore up with a fire nation soldier- who seemed to be in his mid-twenties, had forcefully pushed himself between her legs.  
"Stop, please don't do this" "I said SHUT UP bitch, or do you want me to burn your throat, cause I'll gladly do it"  
The young lady quiets down to barely a whisper after the fire nation man said that.  
For the first time in Zuko's life, he was disgusted with his kin and he promised he take care of things like this when he was fire lord.  
Zuko squandered no time and got the man by the back of his throat and hammered his head into the wall.  
Hitting him with enough constraint to knock him out yet not murder him.  
Zuko truly wanted to execute this filth right here, right now, he hated people like him, Hated men with no honor.  
But it would attract an excessive amount of attention to this area which he didn't need right now.  
"Are you going to be alright?" Zuko asked the obviously shaken up young lady.  
When the silence became too strong Zuko introduce himself.  
"Hello, I'm Lee, What's your name?" Zuko asked the young lady, Zuko was prepared to surrender conversing with her when she finally spoke.  
"I don't know whether I'll be alright, yet my name is Song"Song reacted with tears in her eyes.  
Zuko not knowing what he should do in this situation made her an offer."Um, Here let me take you to the Inn I'm staying at."  
Zuko saw Song falter at the offer, but then she soon accepted.  
Zuko then began to lead her to the route of the Inn.


	12. Song gets Help?

Up in the clouds of the sky, the god's and goddess's talked and discussed the mortal realm and how the war is going to destroy the balance of the world forever,But the ones we are going to focus on will be Tui and La.  
What are they talking about let us see!  
"You know La we mustn't fool around with the mortal realm!"Tui snared angry with his beloved goddess wife.  
"It goes against rules as gods, They MUST stop the war them selfs and see reason."Tui reasoned with his wife, "We mustn't meddle with fate because that can be dangerous, it could cause a horrible effect-"  
"It could alter space and time- yes I know, No need to remind me, love."  
"But, I know full well what I'm doingTui"La reminded her husband, having changed fate before. "I know I mustn't mess with fate or the mortal realm too much- and I won't don't you trust me, love?"  
La walked up to her husband side and put her arms around him,  
Laying a kiss on his cheek " I won't get involved too much, I promise"  
La promised her husband with sincerity, Tui knew she always kept her promises."La, for once in our marriage could you let me win one arugement."Tui asked, "Nope."La responded with a sly smile.

-Now with Song and Zuko!-

Zuko lead the way to the Inn, bringing song along with him.'  
He leads her to the room katara and he was staying at.  
Song sat on the bed and Zuko asked her if she was okay with being alone for a little while,Song said she would be fine.  
Zuko said he had a job to get to, grumbling as he said those words and cursing some random woman under his breath.  
Zuko asked yet again if she would be fine with being alone, she assured him she would be alright for the time being.  
Zuko accepted her answer, Zuko then noted that his 'friend' Katara would be home nodded her head getting the message.  
As Zuko was headed for the door song prompted and asked him if he had any writing answered with a yes,"It's in the drawer"he replied as he turned and walked away leaving out the door.

-Song's POV-  
I watched as lee left, wondering why he helped me.  
No one has ever helped when I was being attacked by the fire nation.  
I remember one time a crowd of people watched as I was nearly whipped to death.  
Tears stung my eyes thinking of what would have happened if lee hadn't come to my rescue.  
I felt deep dread and disgust build in the pit of my stomach, I felt bile rise up my throat and I rush to the bathroom next to me.  
I emptied the entire contents of my stomach, leaving me empty of food.  
I wanted to take a shower I felt dirty, I felt like I was trash.  
I lay on the bathroom floor, having an emotional breakdown not knowing how to take the pain.  
How would my parents react to seeing me now if they were still alive?  
Would they be disappointed in me,disgusted,sad?  
Would they hate me for the person I have become?  
More tears fell from my eyes,How did I become like this, so weak, so pathetic.  
How did I let that disgusting CREEP touch me like that, I should have fought back!I should had made him regret the day that he try to-  
I choked on my sob, I couldn't even say it without feeling like dying.  
CALM DOWN SONG! A voice in my head said.  
YOU CAN LIVE THROUGH THIS- YOU WILL LIVE THROUGH THIS!  
No, I, ccan't- I wwon't, I ccan't live through all this PPAIN!I scampered YES, YOU WILL I PROMISE YOU,You're GOING TO LIVE A LONG HAPPY YOU HAVE TO DO IS HOLD ON!  
I don't know why but this voice calmed me down.  
But, I don't know how to take this pain.  
FIND A JOURNAL- ANY JOURNAL AND WRITE WHAT YOU FEEL DOWN, SINCE YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE TALKING TO SOMEONE. I KNOW YOU LIKE TO WRITE, PLUS IT WILL GET YOU'RE MIND OFF OF THINGS.  
"Okay,"I replied and got off the floor and walked into the bedroom.  
I looked for the drawer where Lee said the writing utensils were.  
I pulled out a small journal, I skimmed through the book to see if it was in use.I smiled."Nope, not a thing"I said to myself.  
I hope lee or his friend katara won't mind if I use this.  
So I sat on the bed that was in the middle of the room.  
I dipped the quill in the ink and began to write down some things that were on my I was writing I decided to write a I was finished I read it out loud.

Falling into a dark abyss of nothingness,  
Can't take the pain that's driving me insane,  
Feeling of dread washes over me.  
admit defeat?  
admit surrender?  
give up this fight?  
give up this life?  
Suicide?  
I hate my life or do I just hate myself?  
I don't know?  
I'm walking on the road of the unknown,  
Deep dread hits my gut,  
Deep feelings of hurt,  
Deep Dark thoughts linger in the back of my brain slowly but surely driving me insane.  
Death is it my only hope of relief?  
Death is my way I admit defeat.

After writing down how I felt, my emotions started to get into check.  
"I wonder if a voice in your head is a sign you are going crazy."  
Song asked herself.  
-Song's POV ends-  
La smiles at song"Tui, We have such a beautiful grand-grand-grand-grand-grand child,It's such a pain to see her go through all this."La smile losing some of it hold and turning into a frown,  
"She will have to be strong in the coming months, for the darkest day is upon her and her soon to be friends"Tui states with a dark tone. Song heard the door open,she thought it was lee but it was she saw was a girl with dark brown skin and with brown curly hair walked in.  
When their eyes meet deep confusion hit katara.  
This must be katara song thought."Who are you?"Katara asked hesitantly.  
"Oh, umm- III"m SSSong and LLLee offer to let me stay here, I'm sorry if I intruded." "Oh no, it's fine," Katara said noting her appearance,  
"She looks like she had a long day,"Katara said to herself.  
"Do you mind if I take a shower?"Song asked so quiet katara barely heard her, "Sure, You can borrow some of the clothes in the hamper, if you want"Katara offers, Song's face lit up "Oh, thank you" Song smiles a genuine smile. "Wow, there both SO nice!" Song thought,  
Song enters the bathroom and gets ready for her shower, more than happy to wash the filth that disgusting fire nation man left behind. 


	13. Quick Filler

(Please Note : I typed this on my phone.)

Things having recently gotten settled with Song, Katara and Zuko..

They have been living in the village peacefully but I fear things can't stay this peaceful forever...

Katara and Zuko still continue to work for their stay whist Song is trying to find a job she can do...

(Currently Happening)

Zuko lifts the crate with ease moving it into the rinky dinky shed out back of the inn.

Zuko- whom has gotten used to this type of work by now, continues to work till Haru comes to get him.

"Lunch break Lee, and nice work today! Not one broken or damaged crate." Haru praised Zuko.

"Wheres Kira?" Zuko always was quick to ask Haru this question after his daily work. 'The last thing I need is a run away bride' Zuko says in his head.

"Oh there at the inn waiting for us."

Zuko's worried mind calmed and went blank. Zuko felt odd wondering why he cared so much that she would run away- "Well duh, Idiot! Cause if she runs then you failed AGAIN to bring your honor back! Father would NEVER want a disgrace such as you!" Zuko inner self yells at him. Zuko with his emo self was having a bashing party with himself with his inner thoughts.

"Um, Lee? You coming?" Haru asks as he walks back to Zuko he then proceeds to start waving a hand infront of his face. Zuko snaps out of his trance and moves on with Haru to the inn...

Fin...Well guys short update to prove I'm not dead and just a filler until I decide how I'm going to add in a little sibling reunion...Hmmm.


	14. A sibling reunion

Oh! I had the greatest of ideas how to introduce the sibling reunion. Here you go another update!

Master Iroh sits at an urban tea shop drinking some soothing green tea. He sighs, _Nephew where are you?_

The dragon of the west has been pondering this since that faithful night the emo prince went overboard along with princess Katara, also some crewmates as well. Did they make it?

"Oh! Please spirits fate can't so cruel as to take another son from me." The old man cries in woe.

For he fears the worst of it is yet to come, he has an instinct.

Lieutinet Jee, one of the best of Zuko's fleet sent word to the fire lord. As a request from the dragon of the west himself. When word return back to Fire lord Ozai he determined that a search party be formed to find his son. The search party was directed by none other than...

 **About a week prior**

Fire lord Ozai sits upon his throne, in the throne room. The room empty, not but two people fills it. The lord himself and his second spawn.

"Your brother is lost, find him wither he be dead or not.." Ozai stated in monotone voice.

"Father if I may?" Azlua askes hesitatley. The father nods wordlessy. Azlua continues.

"Why end his exile father? Hasnt he disgraced this family's name enough?"

"Oh! But he has the birther of the next avater, and general Zhao in on the chase of the current avatar, soon the plan will come into fruition- but only with the birthgiver..."

"I still see no reason to bring Zuko back father, he is still a disgrace by the people- the fire nation itself."

"SLIENCE! You will bring your brother back without questioning me about it! I will not have authority questioned by a mere child! Are we clear Azlua!"

Azula visually gulps, she hates getting on her father's bad side it. _It isn't pretty_ she thought.

"Very well father, I'll set out at dawn break tomorrow." With that the meeting was over and Azula on her way to find her brother dead or alive.

 _See you then Zuzu..._

 **Currently now**

Azula sits at the front of her ship staring over the railing, heading towards an unknown location to meet up with her disgrace of an uncle. She must 'talk' with him in order to know Zuko's last location.

 _Ugh, Uncle Iroh, HIM! Of all the people in my family to share such air with- it's HIM! Ugh, whatever keeps me in father's good grace._

They approach their destation, they are outside a colony. _Ugh, to make matters worse it's a COLONY!_

Men stay here! You being here may cause unnesscary panick, stay within this radis, NO FARTHER! THAT'S AN DIRECT ORDER!"

Azula boards off the ship in the 'suppose' direction of her uncle.

She walks until she arrives at an urban tea shop, "Herbal Heaven".

She walks inside the small little shop, _How, Quaint._

Scoping out the room she spots the man she isn't so happy to be reunited with.

"Hi Uncle." With dread.

"Hello Azula" The dragon of the responds politly greets.

"How are you doing now-a-days?" He asks as he sips his tea.

"Cut the chit-chat and tell me, where did little Zuzu lose his way?"

Azula speaks like a sweet rat-viper.

Iroh narrows his eyes and clears his thorat. He wouldn't have messaged hawk his brother if it wasn't for his condition and the condition of his nephew ship. If it weren't for that he'd be long gone looking for his sonlike nephew.

"We were a month's time away the fire nation. We had just past turtle rock island." Azula took the information and left beginning on her quest to find and return Zuko.

 **Half a month later**

"Oh Zuzu, finally found you! Nice game of hide and seek! But it's time for it to end and to go home." Zuko stood speechless. Unable to comprehend the offer just planted on the table for him.

"Wait! How did you find me and why?" Zuko shouts.

"Let me recap dear brother. First uncle sent word of your missing to father then he found out you had the girl, he wants and needs you for some purpose I can't explian. Also your exile had been lifted and your honor restored. All you have to do now is come with me back home with the girl and marry her." Azula said all this nonchantly like it wasn't as earth shattering as it seems.

Zuko hesitates he turns and looks Katara in eyes as well as Song. Could he go through with this?

Only weeks, days, hours everything was going alright. But then life always had to punch in the gut when his life was going okay.

(Flash Back Just minutes earlier)

Katara was in the little makeshift kichen she and Song made because the food the colonies wasn't the best about. She was making them all lunch. While Zuko and Song stood on the balonoy of the room they were in. They talking if anyone were to quiet and listen.

"Soon I must leave with my 'friend', Song"

"Why? Lee, why are in such a rush to leave?"

"I must return home.."

"Oh, But...I will miss you- you guys." Song blushes while quickly fixing her error.

"So where is your home?" Song asks curiously.

"Well I'm from the-"

Soon they hear a commotion, "Omg! It's Princess Azula!" People began to cheer and boo. It all began to mix in one big crowd of noise till it stops as Princess Azula raises from her horse and stands infront of the crowd.

"People of the colonies I assure you no harm is to come to this village, all I need is information on my brother- If you comply you live if not you die and your village and everything in it BURNS TO THE GROUND!" Azula then lights a fire in her palms to empathize her point.

Everyone agrees to her deal to comply.

"Now have you seen him, he is prince Zuko of the fire nation. He's my brother and I'm trying to find him." Azula asks as she shows a sketching of Zuko to the towns folk. Some people begin to shout words of comfirmation, such as 'Yes', 'He's stay at the inn down the road', 'We will get him for you princess'. The some villagers began to rush to get to him but he was already heading to the square.

(Flash Back ends)

"Come home brother with me and restore you proper place in the family." Azula walks up and offers her hand for Zuko to take.

Zuko thought about it, _It's everything I been wanting since I was 13._

Zuko took Azula hand with no hestation. "Now nab the girl and let's headout." Azula says as she let's her brother's hand go and walks away. Zuko looks back to see Song frozen on the spot and what little color she had in her skin was gone. He proceeds to walk past her and grab Katara who was about to run off but was caught and held by the villagers they push her towards Zuko. Katata begins to fight but Zuko renders her fighting useless when throws her over his shoulder and walks to the edge of town with a screaming girl.

"Let me go!" She was more angry and afriad then anything at the moment.

Azula and Zuko board the ship and begin the trek home. Katata gets thrown in a cold hard cell again but this time no kind Iroh to help get her out. As for Song she couldn't believe she is a friend- was a friend of the monster's son that is ruining the world and her life.

Fin, till next time.


	15. Reviewing and Rewriting my story

Hello Dear Readers,

For some time I had yet to update and write this story.  
I will be ending this. I'm not finished. I will be rewriting this story and be editing some mistakes and reposting it.  
Under a new name and new everything- same story though.  
I was wondering if someone would like to be my other half- as in they would help write and edit this story, collaborate the plot and overall help me get to my goal of finishing this story. So if anyone would like to help me please PM me and I'll be sure to respond.  
Thank you for your support and your viewing and reviewing of this story.

The author of this story,  
DeannaBear


End file.
